1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box to be mounted, for instance, in an engine compartment of a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of Background Information
An electric connection box or junction box of this type serves as a connecting junction for wiring materials such as a wire harness, etc., incorporating various electric components, such as for an automobile electric circuit, etc. The types of such connection boxes vary in accordance with the kinds of automobiles and their use.
A conventional electric connection box 101 is shown in FIG. 7 and includes a lower cover 102, an electric component mounting block 103 housed in the lower cover 102, and an upper cover 104 interfitting with the lower cover 102. In addition, in order to insert a wire harness, which is not illustrated, in the lower cover 102 therethrough, a guiding groove 105 with an open upper surface is provided, and on the electric component housing block 103, a closing area 106 is provided for closing the guiding groove 105. By interfitting the upper cover 104 with the lower cover 102, a water-proof function is given to the electric connection box 101.
As shown in FIG. 7, with the conventional electric connection box 101, however, there is inevitably a clearance having a thickness as thick as that of the upper cover 104 between the closing area 106 of electric component mounting block 103 and the upper cover 104. The result is that there is a potential for leakage of water into the electric connection box 101 through the clearance.
The present invention was made to solve the above-mentioned problem, in order to prevent water from entering into the inside between the closed area and the upper cover, thereby providing a better electric connection box with improved water tightness.